


The Loser's Club Puts on a Play

by spicychickenminiquesadilla



Category: IT (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicychickenminiquesadilla/pseuds/spicychickenminiquesadilla
Summary: It was supposed to be fun. It was supposed to bring the group together for their senior year. But none of them could account for the stress that producing a play would put on their friend group.Really it was Richie who started the whole mess.AKARichie convinces the losers to put on a play and it goes about as well as can be expected.





	1. Richie makes a drama club

It was supposed to be fun. It was supposed to bring the group together for their senior year. But none of them could account for the stress that producing a play would put on their friend group.

Really it was Richie who started the whole mess.

 

* * *

 

Bill could look forward to lunch this year. For the first time the losers club was able to score the same lunch time. Well, except for Tuesdays and Thursdays when Stan and Richie had lab for AP bio, but Bill would take what he could get.

Almost everyone was gathered around the lunch table. Bill watched as Ben pretended not to notice Bev stealing fry after fry, before Mike just dumped the rest of his on Bev’s tray. She turned and grinned at Mike.

“Where’s Richie?” Eddie asked looking at Stan.

“How should I know, I’m not his keeper.” Stan replied.

Eddie whacked Stan on the arm, “You guys should be coming from the same class.”

“He ran off after class, I don’t know what his deal was.” Stan shrugged.

It was as if speaking about Richie had summoned him. Bill could see Richie open the doors to the courtyard and check to see if the losers had managed to snag the same table they’d been using for the first couple weeks of classes. Once he made eye contact with Bill, he started sprinting across the courtyard, almost running into a girl from Bill’s third period class.

“Guys I have the greatest news, our club has been approved,” Richie announced somewhat out of breath from his short sprint.

“We have a club?” Stan asked, raising his eyebrows. “ I didn’t realize we needed to make hanging out and playing video games officially recognized by the school board.”

“No you idiot, I’m talking about our drama club,” Richie struck a pose, holding what was supposed to be an imaginary skull. The blank stares and dead silence were clearly not the response he expected. “We talked about this.”  

Bill racked his brain trying to think of what Richie was talking about. The group exchanged looks before Bev decided to speak, “ Richie I’m not sure we follow. When exactly did we decide to create a drama club?”

 

* * *

 

It had been a couple weeks before their senior year. Despite school being out everyone was buzzing with the latest rumor. Their high school drama teacher, the horrid Mrs. Lynch, and vice principal, Mr. Smith, were having a torrid affair. The two had eloped, leaving both their families behind. It was one of the rare instances of an baseless rumor coming true. Within two days of them leaving the whole town knew. Welcome to Derry. Eddie and Bev were particularly satisfied, claiming that they had known since sophomore year. The group had been gathered around a bonfire at Mike’s farm.

“There is no fucking way that you knew that Eddie!” Richie insisted loudly. He turned to get Stan to agree with him, but Stan was far to invested in his game with Mike.

Stan and Mike were playing an elaborate card game they had made up the summer before freshman year. From what Bill could tell Mike was currently winning, but he never really understood the game, none of the other losers did. Richie, Bev and Eddie would try to cheat only for Stan to tell them they weren’t cheating correctly(Richie would whine there’s no correct way to cheat). Bill was banned from ever playing again after an explosive game with Mike. Ben could probably have learned if he cared enough about card games, but they didn’t bring out his competitive side(now board games were another thing altogether, Ben was the king of board games.)

“Look, just because you’re the most oblivious person on the planet, doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t pick up on sexual tension when we see it.” Eddie replied smugly, taking a sip of his drink.

Bev nodded emphatically, “I once saw them in the hallway together, I thought the two of them were going to fuck right there.”

“Am I the only one having trouble imagining Lynch or Smith having sex at all.” Richie insisted.

Bill laughed at the image. “Hey ugly people fuck, you’d know, Richie.”

Richie flipped him off.

“Do you think it’ll work out for them?” Ben asked suddenly.

“Ah haystack, you big softie.” RIchie cried out throwing his arms on his friend. Ben politely shrugged Richie off, who proceeded to throw himself at Ben’s feet.

“It sucks for the Drama Club though, their play got cancelled. I heard Mrs. Lynch embezzled the money meant for the club or something.” Bill said

Bev rolled her eyes, “That’s just a rumor. Besides, you only care because of that girl, whats her name?”

“Audra,” Mike supplying without even looking up from his game.  

“That’s right, the hot redhead who wants to be a star one day.” Richie called out from the ground where he was still lying. “Damn Bill, you really have a type, you know.”

“Beep beep, Richie” Bill responded while blushing furiously. The group never really let go of his painfully obvious crush on Bev. Which wasn’t fair, because half the group had a crush on Bev at first. Richie certainly did. Even Eddie, though Bev would be the first and last girl he’d have a crush on.

Richie shot off the ground suddenly. He was practically bouncing up and down. “We should start our own drama club.”

“What?” Bev and Eddie responded at the same time. Eddie turned excitedly to Bev, “Jinx!”

“Fuck,” Bev replied. Eddie punched her on the arm.

“Sorry you can’t speak.” He said with a grin.

“Ignoring that, We should make ur own drama club. Bill could write the play. We could make the sets, the costumes, some of us could even act in it. Who knows Big Bill maybe this could bring you closer to Audra.” Richie waggled his eyebrows at Bill enticingly.

“Really, Rich. Is this something you want to do?” Bill asked.

“Just imagine how much fun all of us working together could be. Plus it’s the kind of initiative that looks great on a college application.”

Stan put his cards down and eyed Richie. “Since when do you care about your college application. Seriously, how many beers have you had?”

Bill watched Richie’s face as he contemplated what Stan said. He seemed almost surprised at his own suggestion. But Bill could recognize the earnestness on Richie's face. It was rare moment of vulnerability that caught Bill off guard.

“Come on guys what do you say, should we put on a play.” Richie asked the group, looking each of them in the eye.

Bill laughed and patted Richie on the back, “If you figure something out Richie, I’ll have your back.”

 

* * *

 

Bill blanched as Richie recounted his endorsement of Richie’s plan. When Bill agreed he had been drunk. And no offense to Richie, but no one really thought he was going to pull this off.The rest of the losers had forgotten and he assumed Richie would do the same. Bill could hardly believe that Richie just pitched a student run drama club to his guidance counselor. Or that his counselor, who once spent three days hunting down Richie to sign him up for the SATs, was so impressed with his newfound initiative, that she promised to fasttrack the request. This was last week, and this morning Richie had gotten the news that they would be allowed to start their club.

Bill could barely process what was happening. His vision was starting to tunnel and he had a ringing in his ears. Ben and Bev seems somewhat excited about the idea, although Bev was quick to tell Richie that just because they didn’t outright say no to his crazy drunk plans, didn’t mean they were endorsing them. Mike was watching Bill carefully throughout the conversation. “You okay?” he mouthed to Bill.

Bill nodded back.

Even Eddie seemed to come around to the idea. “Could be fun,” he shrugged.

The only one who hadn’t said anything was Stan. He seemed almost angry. Bill watched Stan as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say. “Richie” he interrupted.

Richie looked up at Stan and was caught off guard when he saw the reservation on his face.

“There’s no way we can do this drama club. My schedule is way too rigorous this year, and I know yours is too, we have all the same classes. Besides Bill hasn’t even written a play before. We have nothing ready.”

“Stan the man, always practical. Have you no faith in Big Bill’s writing abilities. I’m sure we can adapt one of his stories to a play, how hard could it be?” Richie made it sound so easy, but Bill felt that Stan had some fair points. “Besides If I cut down seeing your mom to two nights a week, I should be able to manage with my schedule.” Richie said suggestively.

“RIchie,” Eddie warned, both shocked and relieved that the his own mom wasn’t the butt of the joke.

Stan looked like he was using all his power to hold back his initial response. “It doesn’t- Look you can’t . . . you can’t just expect all of us to go along with whatever insane plan you come up with. I’m not sacrificing my grades so you can follow some passion you decided to have like five minute ago. The fact that you expect us to drop everything-” Stan shook his head and got up, storming off to class.  

“What the fuck was that!” Richie exclaimed. “I don’t expect anything from you guys. I just thought it would be fun.” Richie looked around the group, as if daring them to say otherwise.

Everyone looked at Bill to see what he would say. Even when Richie was the one hatching up a scheme, it fell to Bill to be the leader.

“Well Bill, whaddya say?” Richie asked earnestly.

“Richie can we go smoke behind the school before lunch ends?”

“Uh . . .yeah, sure Bill.” Richie hesitated, but he got up, and Bill followed.

Bev watched as the two of them walked away. “Maybe I should go with them.” She looked around at the remaining losers. Ben smiled at her but shook his head no.

Eddie huffed, “This is going to be a whole thing isn’t it.”

 

* * *

 

Richie and Bill leaned against the wall by the dumpster out back. Richie watched Bill light up his cigarette. “You know if you’re gonna keep bummin those off of me, you might as well get your own pack.” RIchie joked.

“Y-yeah, maybe I sh-sh-should. Bill stuttered. He had mostly outgrown the stutter but when he was nervous or excited it would sometimes come back. Right now it was definitely the former. Bill only hoped Richie didn’t pick up on it.

“Fuck, you don’t want to do this with me.” RIchie ran a hand through his hair as Bill avoided his eyes. “Well come on admit it.”

“Its n-n-not that, I just d-d-don’t think I’ll do a good job.” Bill said quietly.

Richie grabbed Bill’s face and looked him directly in the eye. “Bill, you are a talented writer, and a natural leader. If you put your best effort in this, everything will fall into place. Nobody wants me to be the leader, okay. I need you.”

“I don’t know Rich.”

“Big Bill, I mean it. It’s going to be great once we get started. I swear it. I swear it on the shiny growlithe I just caught.”

“What, if this is a complete shitshow, you’ll trade me it.” Bill laughed.

“Hell yeah, I will. You can give me a rattata for it, that's how confident I am.” Richie laughed too.

In the distance the bell rang. Richie looked at Bill hopefully. Bill thought about the stress of writing the play, the time they’d all have to commit. But he also felt the palpable excitement from Richie. It was hard not to get infected by it. Richie had enough blind faith for the both of them.

“Yeah, alright. I’ll do it.” Bill smiled. Richie started fist pumping the air.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill hasn't shown anyone besides Richie the play. The rest of the losers prepare for auditions. Stan still wont help.

Mike was a good friend. That was what he was telling himself as he listened to Bill describe the characters that people were going to audition for at the end of the week. Bill and Richie had spent two weeks working on the play they were going to use for their drama club, and despite claims of incredible progress no one else had been allowed to see a script.

Now auditions were coming up and Mike had agreed to help, since he would definitely not be trying out.

He was just trying to figure how they were supposed to cast the play without seeing a script. He could barely keep track of which names went with which characters. Anytime he tried to bring up this Bill would would start to stutter and fidget.

Mike was listening to Bill ramble about how the two leads were in love but the antagonist was keeping them apart, but about halfway through he realized that Charlie was the name of the female character and he was confusing her with some minor character that Bill had mentioned five minutes ago. He didn’t even realize Bill had stopped talking and was waiting for a response.

“Well, what do you think? Are you ready for auditions on Thursday and Friday?” Bill asked.

“Uh yeah, I mean I think,” Mike paused. “I just don’t see how I can help if I haven’t even seen the script. I don’t know these characters like you do.” He tried not to show too much doubt in his voice.

“Mike, you are an excellent judge of character, you are basically acting as my backup so that all the decision making doesn’t fall on me. I just need you to determine if they really can act from whatever monologue they prepare.”

Mike smiled at Bill trying to sell him on the role. He did not have much to contribute to these early stages of their club. He knew that he could help once they were building sets and selling tickets, but during the creative stages, there wasn’t a spot for him. But Richie was insistent on everyone being apart of it, so once it was clear that Mike wouldn’t audition himself, he all but forced him to help cast the play.

“Well, I think I’ve got a grasp on this. Maybe you could type up a list of the characters with descriptions and give that to me on Thursday, just so I remember all this. I’m going to head out.” Mike turned to leave.

“Wait, there’s one more thing.” Bill added reluctantly. “Do you think you could talk to Stan and ask him to help with auditions?”

“I thought Richie was going to talk to him.”  They both knew that was never really going to happen.

“Well Richie’s still mad at him. And I would talk to him, but Stan’s mad at me for encouraging or enabling this idea or whatever.”

“I don’t want to get involved. I really don’t think we should force Stan to do this if he doesn’t want to.”

“Yeah I get that, but like you’re not going to be putting too much time in. We all know you have to help out at the farm and that you don’t want to be in the play, so maybe you could show Stan that it’s not too much of a commitment.”

Mike sighed, “Yeah, I will see what I can do. I make no promises though.”

“Thanks Mike, I knew we could count on you.”

* * *

 

Mike checked out in front of the school to see if Stan’s car was in the lot. Stan drove his mom’s old Subaru Forester, which he insisted was the only safe car among the losers. This was probably accurate. Mike’s rusty old truck was barely able to get him to and from school. Richie had bought what could barely be called a car from a friend of his dad despite not having a license yet(the only one brave enough to drive the thing was Eddie on rare occasions).

Stan’s subaru was where he always parked it over in the smaller lot that led right into the school’s library. Stan often came in early and stayed late to study. Mike walked across the lot and into the library searching for Stan among the tables, it was still early enough that a decent amount of people were there. Mike could see Stan at the back and he made his way over.

“I’m not helping out with this stupid play.” Stan said without looking up from his notes.

“How’d you even know I was going to ask that?” Mike asked. “Maybe I just wanted to hang out with you.”  

“I could see you brace yourself,” Stan replied. He closed his book and motioned for Mike to sit down. Mike pulled the chair across from him and slumped in the seat.

Mike studied Stan’s face and tried to come up with a plan. He could try to convince Stan that this play was going to be amazing, but Mike was having his own doubts. “Look Stan why won't you just help with the play. They aren’t going to make you be in it.”  

Stan paused before answering, taking the time to gather his thoughts. “It’s not that I’m so against the idea, but Richie and Bill always do this. They get so caught up in some crazy idea and they expect the rest of us to just follow along. Like, he never even really asked or waited for our answer; he just signed us up to do something. And it's a really busy year for all of us, do we want to spend our only freetime committed to making some play.” Stan had gotten himself worked up towards the end of his rant and earned a pointed look from the librarian.

Mike saw how drained Stan was, he could see the dark circles under his eyes. Even his collared shirt, which was usually pristine, looked a little wrinkled. Mike hadn’t realized how tired Stan was. All throughout summer he complained of his summer work and how he dreaded this semester’s course load, but typically Stan managed better than the rest of them. He always had his work done before anyone else.

“Are you okay Stan, you seem a little stressed out?” Mike asked.

“I’m fine. Our AP Bio teacher seems to hate me and our AP Language teacher told Richie how insightful his essay was even though I know he didn’t do the readings, but other than that I’m just fine.” Stan put his head down on the cool wood of the desk. Mike patted him on the back.

“You work harder than anyone here. Your teachers will realize that.” Mike said reassuringly.  

Stan looked up at Mike and reopened his book. “Well I better keep it up then. Do you want to stay and study with me?”

Mike tried to gauge the question and see if Stan genuinely wanted him there. Typically Stan studied alone, since the other losers saw study sessions as more of a suggestion. A day studying with Bill or Richie typically ended in Super Smash Bros or Pokemon. But Mike realized Stan had been pretty isolated lately.He rarely showed up to lunch and would usually not talk when he did.

“Yeah, I’ll stay.” Mike started to grab some work from his backpack.

Stan smiled just a bit.

* * *

 

Eddie sat on Bev’s bed, listening to Bev search through monologue ideas on her computer. Ben was on her old bean bag chair flipping through Hamlet for the speech where Claudius admitted to killing his brother. Eddie had chosen that for his audition because he had to memorize it last year in English, and he’s pretty sure he’s still got it. Ben had offered to quiz him on it.

“Do you think we really need to try that hard at auditions, I mean we have an in with the director.” Eddie joked.

Ben laughed and Bev swiveled in her chair to look at them both. “I wouldn’t be so sure, I made a similar joke to Bill and Richie and they looked at me like I had two heads. Then Bill said ‘I’m going to cast whoever is best for the part.’ I asked Richie later and he was like ‘We don’t want to be accused of favoritism.’” She rolled her eyes at that.

Eddie scoffed, “It’s our club, I don’t think people are going to get too mad.”

“Well I heard a lot of the theatre kids are going to audition. This is their only way to do a play this year. Plus Richie and Bill have been relentless in recruiting people.” Ben responded.

Eddie thought about how good some of those theatre kids auditions would be. Looks like he couldn’t phone in the soliloquy.

“Did you find it Ben? I’m going to start.” Eddie paused and then began, “A brother’s murder, pray can I not”

“Sorry, you missed the first part.” Ben interrupted.

“What! Give me that!” Eddie snatched the book out of his hands. “Shit!” Eddie didn’t remember it as well as he thought. He scanned the pages trying to refresh his memory.

Ben smiled, “Why don’t we try again.”

“Wait, should I do a funny monologue or something dramatic.” Bev interrupted.

“You could do either.” Ben said.

“Not comedy.” Eddie said at the same time.

“What, why not comedy?” Bev asked. She looked offended.

“No offense, but when ever you try to tell a story that’s supposed to be funny you laugh all the way through it or mess up the punchline.” Eddie responded.

“That’s not true!” Bev replied. She turned to Ben to see if he would defend her. Before Ben could say anything Eddie cut him off.

“Ben is too nice to be honest about this, so don’t even ask. Besides if you want to get a lead role you should do something dramatic.” Eddie turned back to his copy of Hamlet.

Bev looked at her computer and back to them. She started to pick at her nails. “Do you guys think Bill is just going to give Audra the lead role?” She kept her eyes on her hands as she asked the question.

Eddie held back his initial response which was to say of course Bill was going to do that, isn’t that how Richie roped him into doing this play in the first place.

“He might, but don’t forget that Mike is helping with auditions. So if you’re better than Audra he’ll say something to Bill.” Ben responded hopefully.

“It’s silly; I didn’t even care about this play when Richie first mentioned it. But now that the auditions are coming up, I’m all nervous. Like I really want to get a part. Maybe that’s dumb.” Bev swiveled her chair away from them.

“Bev, it’s okay. I understand how you feel.” Ben got up and put his hand on Bev’s shoulder.

Eddie tried to focus on the words on the page in front of him but he kept starting the same line over and over again. This whole time he was thinking that this play was just going to be the seven of them. Maybe it wouldn’t be good, but they’d do it together and it would be fun. He hadn’t thought about competing against other people just to get a part. Bev was right to be nervous. None of them took acting that seriously. These theatre kids were going to be way better.

“Fuck!” Eddie said. “I’m never going to get this.”

Ben stepped away from Bev and gently took Eddie’s copy of Hamlet. “You know it. Let’s try it again.” He waited patiently for Eddie to be ready. They went through the soliloquy a few times. By the third time Eddie was able to get through the first half without any mistakes. “I knew you’d get it. Let’s keep going,” Ben said encouragely.

Bev picked a monologue she found on a website and Ben alternated helping her and Eddie. It was starting to get late when Bev suddenly stopped reciting her monologue and turned to Ben. “Wait, what are you doing for your audition?” Eddie felt like a dick that Ben was helping them this whole time and they had forgotten that he was auditioning too. Ben’s ears turned pink and he turned away from the two of them.

“I’m actually going to do a dramatic reading of one of my poems.”

Bev smiled and put her hand on Ben’s shoulder. “That sounds so nice Ben. I would love to help you practice, if you wanted.”

Ben shook his head. “That’s okay. I don’t think I’m ready for someone else to hear it yet. Hopefully I will be for the audition,” he added. “Besides it’s late, I have to head home for dinner.”

“Shit, my mom’s going to kill me.” Eddie cried out. He started gathering his things and ran for the door. “Love you guys, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ben followed him out the door and waved goodbye to Bev.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to keep updating semi regularly, but who knows.  
> Comment below and tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all.  
> I really love the losers and kind of wanted to write something that was just about their friendship.  
> As of right now there are no ships in this but who knows where the story will take me.


End file.
